Girls Of Destruction
by NJ Devil08066
Summary: Two Super Heroines I've created, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Bat Kid sits alone in her bat cave, monitoring the city, when an emergency call come in over her intercom.

"Bat Kid, Super Summers is in trouble, she's been taken hostage by Lexi Luthor, please Bat Kid, help!"

Bat Kid sits for a moment and thinks it over.

"Bat Kid? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, Super Summers and I have had our differences, but, yes, I'll come and help. Any idea where she is being held?"

"Yes, she's down at the docks, pier 54 to be exact. Bat Kid, you have to hurry, Lexi is torturing her, please hurry."

"I'm on my way! Bat Kid, out!"

Bat Kid jumps on to her bat cycle and drives toward the docks.

Meanwhile, back at pier 54, Lexi Luthor has Super Summers tied down to a table, have her goons punch her in the stomach.

"Come on, Super Summers! You can't resist forever, help me take over the city!"

"NO! NEVER!" She screams out.

"Use the taser this time, boys!"

Lexi tosses them the taser, and they proceed to use it on Super Summers.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHAAHAHHHHHHH!" Super Summers screams out in extreme pain, until she finally passes out.

"Ok, guys, this isn't working, untie her and strap her up to the torture rack, she'll give in eventually." Lexi says.

Her guys untie Super Summers, only to find out that she was baiting them, Super Summers stands up, and in two quick moves, knocks Lexi's two goons out.

"Ok, have to find a way out!" she thinks to herself.

Super Summers turns around, only to be knocked back against the wall, Lexi Luthor used her cerebral powers to pin Super Summers against the wall.

"Didn't expect that, did ya, Super Summers?"

"Ah! Let me go!"

"Now, I can't do that!" Lexi says, delivering a stiff right to Super Summers ribs.

"OWWWWWW!" She screams out.

"Aw! Those ribs feel broken. I guess the 'Girl of Steel' really isn't made of steel, is she?"

Meanwhile, back in the city, Bat Kid is just now arriving at pier 54.

"Lexi, I know you can hear me. Let Super Summers go, and I promise to take it easy on you!" Bat Kid thinks to herself. Knowing Lexi can hear her thoughts.

"Bat Kid? This isn't your fight, if you walk away now, I'll call my guards off, I only make this offer once, Bat Kid."

"I can't walk away, I think you know that. You're leaving me no choice, I'm coming to find you, Lexi!"

"You leave me now choice either, Bat Kid! Get her boys!"

Bat Kid turns around, and, is confronted by two of Lexi's goons, she quickly diposes of them, but, is unaware lf the one behind her, he grabs her from behind, and, jabs a needle into her neck, rendering her unconscious.

The goon slings Bat Kid over his shoulder and carries her back to Lexi.

"Did she put up much of a fight?"

"No, she was easy to subdue!"

"Good, cuff her to the wall, we can use her too!"

After Bat Kid is cuffed to the wall, Lexi sits down and gets on the phone.

"Yeah, we have Bat Kid & Super Summers, so, get down here and let's finish these two."

And, she quickly hangs up the phone.

"Is she comings, Miss Luthor?"

"Yes, she'll be here soon."

A few minutes later, the door opens, and, the Jokerette enters the room.

"Take me to where the two bitches are!" The Jokerette orders.

She walks in and sees Super Summers hoked up to the torture rack and Bat Kid chained to the wall.

"Lexi, have your men strip them down, naked if they want, let's beat these two into submission!"

"Sounds good. You heard her, boys, strip them down!"

Lexi Luthor and Jokerette leave the room, leaving Lexi's two goons to deal with Super Summers and Bat Kid.

"You heard the boss lady, let's strip these two and have a little fun with them..."

But, just as those words left his mouth, Bat Kid broke free of her restraints, and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

The other goon charges at Bat Kid, but, Super Summers lifts herself up, just enough to wrap her long legs around his head and choke him out.

"Bat Kid, quick, uncuff my wrists, we have to go after them two!"

"You're in no shape to take on Lexi, and I can't fight them both off, let's get you to a hospital."

Bat Kid helps Super Summers to the bat cycle and they drive away, but as they're driving, Bat Kid and Super Summers receve a chilling message from Lexi Luthor:

"You two may have escaped me this time, but, we will meet again! And, Bat Kid, it'll be even worse for you. Until we meet again!"

Bat Kid continues toward the hospital, she glances back at Super Summers, knowing that soon, they will have the fight of there lives on there hands!

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls of Destruction Ch. 02 (Heroine Destruction)**

Bat Kid and Super Summers arrive back at the bat cave, minutes after there encounter at pier 54, and, there battle with Lexi Luthor and the Jokerette.

Bat Kid is a small, but, powerful woman, she's 5'4 with short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and, an a cup chest.

Super Summers by comparison is a tall, slim, and, slender goddess, she's 5'7, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and, a nice b cup chest.

Bat Kid helps Super Summers off of the Bat Cycle, and, helps her to the back.

"Come on, I have an exam room back here." Bat Kid says.

Super Summers lays down on a table, her ribs, and, stomach really bothering her.

"I'll go get the doctor." Bat Kid says, leaving the room.

But, as soon as Bat Kid leaves the room, the alarms start sounding around the Bat Cave, intruders have been detected.

One quick check confirms her worst fears, Lexi's and the Jokerette's henchmen have arrived.

Bat Kid quickly rushes back to where she left Super Summers.

"There is no time, they're here!" She says, helping Super Summers off of the table.

They try to figure out an escape plan, but, soon realize that they are trapped, and, before they know it, they're surrounded.

They tried to fight them off, but, there were too many of them, and, quickly they were overpowered.

"I told you we'd meet again!" Bat Kid can her Lexi saying, using her cerebral powers.

"Take these two, and, bring them back to me!" She orders her henchmen.

The smell of chloroform fills the air, and, they use rags to cover the mouths and noses of Bat Kid and Super Summers.

They try to fight it, but, before long, they pass out, and, their bodies go limp.

"Let's take these two back to the boss!" The one goon says.

They load Bat Kid and Super Summers into the back of the van, and, drive off towards the docks.

A few minutes later they arrive back at the docks, and, they carry Bat Kid and Super Summers from the van and into pier 54.

When they return, they revive Bat Kid, but, leave Super Summers unconscious.

They tie Super Summers down to the torture table, but, they tie Bat Kid to the torture rack.

Lexi comes walking up to Bat Kid, removing her mask, revealing her true identity.

"Look into my eyes, Bat Kid!" Lexi orders.

Bat Kid refuses to look at Lexi.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it, we'll go about this another way." Lexi says, taking Bat Kid's face in her hands, and, kissing her, taking control of Bat Kid's mind.

Bat Kid's eyes glaze over, letting Lexi know that she has full control of her mind.

"You're my mind slave now, Bat Kid, say it, girl!" Lexi orders.

I-I'm your mind slave, Miss Lexi!" A groggy Bat Kid replies

"Do you want to help me destroy Super Summers?" Lexi asks.

"Yes, Miss Lexi, I want to help you destroy Super Summers." Bat Kid again replies.

"I don't want to call you Bat Kid anymore, what is your name?" Lexi asks.

"My name is Mallory, Miss Lexi!"

"And what is Super Summers name, Mallory?"

"Her name is Krystle!"

"Do you want to destroy Krystle, Mallory?" Lexi asks.

"I will do whatever you ask, Miss Lexi!" Bat Kid says, smiling.

"Let's take her off of the table, and strap her up to the rack!" Lexi orders her henchmen.

They lift Super Summers off of the table, and, they strap her up to the torture rack.

"Wake her up, boys!" She orders.

They revive Super Summers, and, she immediately starts struggling against her restraints.

"Struggle all you want, you're not freeing yourself!" Lexi says, laughing.

"What do you want from me?" Super Summers cries out.

"Like I told you before, I want you to join me, and, help me take over the city, join me, Krystle!" Lexi says.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I told her!" Bat Kid says, coming into Super Summers sight.

"BAT KID? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " Super Summers screams out.

"She's my mind slave now. You're immune to my mind control, do, I have to torture you until you give into me. Torture her, Mallory!" Lexi says.

"Yes, Miss Lexi." Bat Kid says, walking towards Super Summers.

"No, no, no, you can't, please come to your senses, Bat Kid!" Super Summers cries out.

Bat Kid says nothing as she buries her fist into Super Summers already injured and broken ribs, making her scream out in pain.

"That's it, scream, continue your assault, Mallory!" Lexi orders, as Bat Kid continues to punish Super Summers stomach.

Lexi walks over, and, both her and Bat Kid begin pounding on Super Summers stomach, making her cough and gasp.

"Are you ready to join me?" Lexi asks.

"NEVER!" Super Summers yells, spitting at Lexi.

Lexi leaves the room, and, returns with a bucket of water, and, a taser gun.

She throws the bucket of water onto Super Summers, and, hands the taser to Bat Kid.

"Use this on her, don't stop until she agrees to join us!" Lexi orders.

Bat Kid walks over, and, jabs the taser right into Super Summers side, sending volts of electricity through her body, making her scream out.

After a few minutes of this, Super Summers passes out.

Bat Kid walks over to Super Summers to continue her assault.

As Bat Kid approaches, Super Summers quickly wakes up, and, lifts herself up, and, wraps her legs around Bat Kid's neck, squeezing until she passes out.

Bat Kid crumbles to the floor.

It takes some doing, but, Super Summers finally frees her wrists.

She looks around, and, doesn't see Lexi, and, she looks around for an exit.

After a few minutes of searching, she finds and exit, and, pushes her way outside.

Once she's outside, she confronted by some of Lexi's goons, she quickly disposes of those goons.

Super Summers starts running away, she gets no more then two blocks away when she gets another chilling message from Lexi.

"You may have escaped me this time, but, now that I know your true identity, I'm confident we'll see each other soon." Lexi telepathically tells Super Summers.

Super Summers continues running, hoping to get as far away as possible.

To be continued...


End file.
